How Easily Things Change
by RebelChick204
Summary: A certain woman from DBZ/GT looks back on what her life was like and what it could have been.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. Period. I hate writing this thing. Why   
don't they drop this and make the people who DO own it write these   
things? Whatever.  
  
A/N: This is a story I thought up a few nights ago. Or maybe last   
night? I don't know. It's about a woman from DBZ/GT looking back at   
her life and what it could have been if one person hadn't gotten in the  
way. It's very easy to figure out who it is, if you read the story long   
enough.  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
***********************************************************************  
How Easily Things Change  
***********************************************************************  
  
I look out the window. I'm still in bed. I look at the   
beautiful sunrise. 140. Tommorow I'm 140. My life wasn't the best,   
judging by the fact that I've lived it all alone.   
I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. The turning   
point in my life. The reason that I'm sitting alone in my bed, an old   
woman. It was all because of that man. No, not a man. It didn't have   
enough emotion, enough feeling to be anything but a monster. But yet it  
appeared to be a man.  
Yes, I remember. All of us, the children, were gathered for my   
20th birthday. I was opening my gifts, and wondering what a certain   
someone would give me. I had just reached his present when there was a   
loud explosion coming from the kitchen of Capsule Corp., cause that's   
where we held all of our parties. We figured Vegeta just wanted his   
food and got tired of waiting. But we didn't think that anything like   
what happened next would actually happen.  
What had been an innocent birthday party easily turned into   
mayhem as a masked figure flew into the room. He grabbed the closest   
people to the door, my love and me. He was way too strong for us to   
fight, so our struggle was in vain. He easily flew us to a cave nearby,   
with us kicking and screaming.  
The thing got tired of our yelling and struggling, and finally   
knocked us unconcious.  
***********************************************************************  
When I woke up, I was strapped to a chair with the strongest   
ropes/chains I've ever felt. I could hardly move. The man I love sat   
across from me. The thing went to wake him up. When he succeeded, we   
heard his voice for the first time.  
"Well, since I have special uses for women, I think I'll kill   
you first," he sneered at my knight in shining armor. Then he walked   
over and looked at him. In the blink of an eye, my love's arm was   
missing and the stump left was spurting blood.  
"Go ahead and kill me," he mumbled. "As long as you don't hurt   
her," he said nodding his head toward me.  
"No!" I screamed. "You can't throw your life away just like   
that!"  
He smiled at me. "When you love someone like I love you, you'd   
do anything."  
The man sneered. Even though I couldn't see his face I could   
tell it. "Love is weak. You'll never accomplish anything by loving   
anyone or anything." He then tore my only love's other arm off in a   
flash. I looked at the evil man.  
"Just who do you think you are?" I demanded of him.  
He chuckled. "My name is of no importance to you. But if you   
insist, you could call me the bringer of hell." He then laughed like   
that was the funniest thing in the world.  
He noticed we were staring at him. "Ahhh... okay. Now to finish   
off where I started."  
He shot ki blast after ki blast at my prince. But he wasn't   
dead yet.  
"Why won't you die??!!" he shouted at my love.  
"Maybe you're just...too weak to kill me," he gasped out.  
"I think not," the thing said. He shot one more ki blast. This   
time it was huge. I didn't think it would kill my love, but reality   
gave me a hard pinch when I felt his ki dissapear completely. I shook   
my head, thinking it was cloudy from the explosion, but no. His ki was   
gone. He was dead.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" I cried. My anger exploded. I transformed   
beyond Super Saiyan, beyond Super Saiyan II, beyond Super Saiyan III. I   
felt my hair grow down to my waist. I saw it change it's color to   
silver. My cheeks tickled, like someone was painting them. To my   
surprise, I reached up and felt that they had been painted. I could   
feel the streaks on my cheeks, and when I touched them, electricity   
shimmered around me.  
I screamed again, and let out a blast so huge that I couldn't   
control it. Then I passed out.  
***********************************************************************  
I woke up. I saw everyone standing around me. We were back at   
Capsule Corp. "It was all a dream, wasn't it?" I said. Then I laughed.  
Marron looked at me. "I'm sorry, it wasn't a dream," she said.   
She looked at the floor beneath her and I could see tears shimmering on  
her face.   
I looked around. No, he wasn't here! No!   
"You're lying!" I accused, pointing my finger at her. "I'm   
going to wake up soon, and he'll be here. Everything will be just fine.  
I'll wake up, and I'll find out that there was no evil man in a mask.  
I'll find out that we never were kidnapped and taken to that small   
cave. I'll find out that he wasn't tortured. I'll find out that he's   
still alive!" I cried. "Someone, please anyone, tell me I'm going to   
wake up from this horrible nightmare!"  
Everyone just hung their heads. "Mother?" I asked. She shook   
her head no. "Father?" I asked again. He just stood there with his head  
hanging. I burst out crying. Then I flew out of the room, out of the   
house.  
***********************************************************************  
I flew and flew until I couldn't feel my body anymore. I let   
myself drop like a stone. I fell and then pulled myself up. I found out  
later that I had landed in the mountains of Southern California. I saw   
an old abandoned house on one of the hills and walked in. I decided   
that this would do nicely for a new house. I was 20, after all. That   
got me thinking about my party, which got me thinking about my gifts,   
which got me thinking about what he had gotten for me, which got me   
thinking about...  
I sat down on the bed and cried. "Why you, my love? Why you and   
not me? I'll miss you so much, but I won't take the coward's way out. I   
will live on, missing you more everyday."  
***********************************************************************  
That's the whole story. No, wait! I didn't tell you about   
anything else.   
Well, after I left, the whole family got together every couple   
years or so. You could always find me at these reunions.  
I congradulate Marron. Her and Uub finally got married. Bra and  
Uncle Goten did too. But Trunks, he was always the only one for me.   
Still is, at that. I miss him so much. I haven't seen him for 120   
years. I never got to hold him, never got to tell him how much I love   
him.  
It's now too late to tell anyone how much I love them. Around   
the time that I turned 60, which was 80 years ago, a new virus was   
developed. Vegeta was still alive, and so was Grandpa Goku. But what   
really amazed everyone was that so was Bulma and Grandma Chi-Chi. Way   
into their hundreds, but still looking in their late sixties at the   
most.  
This new virus was released into Japan. Tokyo, to be exact.   
It's main function was to attack the heart, lungs, and liver at the   
same time so that the reciever of the virus has no chance. The virus   
wasn't released until I was 70.  
At first it looked like this disease could only the be recieved  
by the oldest people. The first people to recieve it's sting were   
Vegeta and Bulma. But we barely had time to recover from their deaths   
when Grandma and Grandpa were killed by it too.  
Everyone was sad. Then Krillin and Juuhachi were killed also.   
None of us kids had much strength to go on. But the final blow came   
when Mommy and Daddy were killed. No one expected that. They weren't as  
old as the others. It wasn't fair that they died too.  
Bra came to visit me frequently. One time when she left, she   
promised she'd be back in a week's time. She was, but the news she   
brought was heart-breaking. Marron and Uub were now dead because of the  
same virus.  
When she gave me this news, she told me she was going back to   
Tokyo for their funeral. She's be back to see me again on Saturday.  
That day was Monday. I waited through Tuesday, Wednesday,   
Thursday and Friday. When Saturday arrived and left, Bra hadn't come   
yet. I waited, thinking that she had said Sunday, not Saturday. But   
Sunday drew to a close, and no Bra. The next day, Monday, I recieved a   
letter simply stating that Bra and Uncle Goten were dead from the   
Devil's Flu. That's what that disease's name should be, all right. It   
took everyone close to me away. But do you know the ironic part? The   
creator of the Devil's Flu was the son of the man who killed my beloved  
Trunks. That family must hate us a whole lot.  
But he thinks that I'm dead with all the others. His evil   
family won't have the pleasure of killing me.  
Bra died when I was 80, ten years after the release of the   
Devil's Flu. That was 60 long years ago. I miss them all so much.  
I've been sitting in my bed thinking all day. Now the sun is   
setting, and I see it perfectly through my window. As I look through   
the window, I feel myself weakening. I remember the saying,'How easily   
the mighty fall.' That's exactly right. How easily the mighty do fall.   
And how easily things change. I, the last of the Saiyan race, am dying   
now. I can feel it. The downfall of one of the strongest races to ever   
live. Hah. Some race. Killed by an explosion and a disease. Wow. Real   
strong. But I'm passing now, and I can finally see Trunks again. I look  
over at the clock. 12:00 AM. My 140th birthday. Then everything goes   
dark. I remember thinking,"Who knows what the after life holds?"  
***********************************************************************  



End file.
